Troublesome Girl
by hatsuharuluva181
Summary: A ShikamaruKin, songfic I guess, please read and reveiw, Rated because YOU KNOW what's going on...no flames, please.


I do believe this is one of the first Shikamaru/Kin romance fanfictions. My friend asked me to write a romance for her, so it's dedicated to her. I guess this is s songfic, though I changed some lyrics to fit the characters better. Shikamaru is 16 in this, making Kin 18. And I better not get any fuss or have this deleted for the lyrics, because I've read a LOT of fics with lyrics in them, and none of them got deleted like my first one did. (Guess the song and get a cookie)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIKAMARU, KIN, OR ANY OF NARUTO! I DON'T OWN THE ORIGINAL SONG! I DO OWN THE PARODIED LYRICS! BE HAPPY!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Song**

--

Shikamaru never appeared to be happy. He hid his emotions well under a thick mask of sarcasm and indifference. He never let anything get to him. Until now.

**The young boy just turned 16**

**And I got**

**Shuriken and a green leaf**

**That I rock**

It was annoying him to no end. He had plenty of things to distract himself with; in the four years since the Chunin exams he had become a strong, handsome young man, and had quite a few followers of the female persuasion.

**Keep three of four sweeties **

**On my clock**

**But all these mission I been doin' **

**Got me reminiscin' **

But no matter how many girls were after him, he only thought of one. The one that had worked her way under his skin and stayed there, memories growing like a tumor.

**Slow all my thoughts I got to a complete stop**

**Cuz she speakin' that slang that**

**I talk. That sexy tempo with that walk-**

He now stood on a small arched bridge above the stream, staring down at his reflection. She had been easy to trick, almost too easy. Had she done it on purpose? If so, why? He couldn't tell. All he could tell was that she was good-looking, almost sickeningly so.

**-May be the reason**

**That all my**

**Fangirls will never**

'**See me'**

"Well," a familiar voice said to his left, "Aren't we getting to be a big boy."

**Mama you may be two years older but you like**

**(Gimme that)**

**You be talkin' like you like what I got**

**(Gimme that)**

**I know you like it how I lean in the 'lak **

**You could be in the back sayin' **

**Gimme**

**Gimme**

**Gimme **

Kin's black eyes bore holes into him; he long, thick lashed framing them like a lion's mane.

"So." She said, "looks like little Shikamaru grew up."

**Mama you may be two years older but you like**

**(Gimme that)**

Her ink-colored hair that once went down to her ankles now just reached her butt, and was still tied off with a ribbon.

"Not, of course, that I mind," She remarked coolly, sizing him up.

**You be talkin' like you like what I got**

**(Gimme that)**

"You did some growing too," he drawled, "Not, of course, that _I_ mind."

**I know you like it how I lean in the 'lak**

**You could be in the back sayin'**

**Gimme**

**Gimme**

**Gimme**

She smiled coyly at this, and put one hand on her outthrust hip, leaned forward slightly, and strolled over to him until her body was a foot from his.

**Ma, take a break let me 'splain to you**

**What cha body got a young boy**

**Ready to do**

"Shikamaru." She whispered in his ear, her warm breath puffing against his skin. "Kin," he replied.

**If you take a chance and let me put**

**Them thangs on you I could show you **

**Why I made them straight A's in school**

She tilted her head up so that their faces were inches apart. "You got me good in the preliminaries," she whispered huskily. "No guy ever has. I like that." She smirked.

**I'm a ninja.**

**At this day and age gotchu thinkin' **

**That I'm just too young to turn ya page **

She stepped in even closer and now Shikamaru could feel her body heat and smell her perfume. It sent his mind reeling.

**I can picture-how sweet ya legs…**

**In the coupe with you on the phone,**

**Screaming my name: "Shika!"**

Not being able to stand it any longer, Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her waist and with his free hand cradled the back of her head, bringing their lips together in a hot, almost desperate kiss. _Damn,_ he thought. _This is perfect._

**Mama you may be two years older but you like**

**(Gimme that)**

**You be talkin' like you like what I got**

**(Gimme that)**

**I know you like it how I lean in the 'lak**

**You could be in the back sayin'**

**Gimme**

**Gimme**

**Gimme**

**Mama you may be two years older but you like**

**(Gimme that)**

**You be talkin' like you like what I got**

**(Gimme that)**

**I know you like it how I lean I the 'lak**

**You could be in the back sayin'**

**Gimme**

**Gimme**

**Gimme**

**Girl Your serious and I been watching you…**

**This whatcha body sayin'…**

**Hey, yeah.**

**This whatcha body sayin'---**

Kin broke away from the kiss, taking in deep breaths of air. She took Shikamaru's hand and lead him off the bridge. "Where are we going?" He asked. She grinned. "Somewhere we can finish this."

**OH!**

**Mama you may be two years older but you like**

**(Gimme that)**

**You be talkin' like you like what I got**

**(Gimme that)**

**I know you like it how I lean in the 'lak**

**You could be in the back sayin'**

**Gimme**

**Gimme**

**Gimme**

**Mama you may be two years older but you like**

**(Gimme that)**

**You be talkin' like you like what I got**

**(Gimme that)**

**I know you like it how I lean in the 'lak**

**You could be in the back sayin' **

**Gimme**

**Gimme**

**Gimme**

"Gimme that."


End file.
